


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine being nosy, Fluff, Hidden - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine discovers his brother, Cooper and Sebastian together. He watches as it unfolds at the Warblers/The New Directions sleepover.
Relationships: Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Mentions of Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Secrets

Whenever Blaine invited the Warblers and the New Directions over he noticed how Cooper always treated them like they were his loyal fans and he was the famous celebrity. However, there was always one person he did treat like that. Sebastian. 

Everyone had their eyes glued onto the screen as they watched the film. Blaine turned around because he thought he heard something and he saw Sebastian and Cooper in the corner. Cooper had Sebastian’s chin gripped in his hand and Sebastian has a soft smile on his face, something Blaine rarely saw. Blaine quickly turned back around not wanting to see more.

Later in the evening, Blaine was going to the toilet when he heard a giggle coming from Cooper’s room, he specifically told everyone to stay out of the bedrooms. He open the door slightly and saw Cooper and Sebastian on the bed. Sebastian was laid on top of Cooper, the older boy pecking his entire face as Sebastian giggled. Sebastian was giggling. Blaine shut the door and hid around the corner. 

Sebastian giggled? Blaine never thought he’d hear his best friend giggle. And getting kissed by his brother? What was going on?

Blaine’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open.

“You staying over tonight, Bassy?” Cooper asked.

“I am.” He smiled up at Cooper who checked the coast was clear before wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

“Will you sneak away and see me? Once everyone’s asleep.”

“You know I will, Coop.” He smiled wider.

“There’s my sweet boy.” He kissed him gently. “Now, hurry along before my little brother wonders where you’ve been.”

“I don’t wanna leave you.” He pouted.

“I don’t want to leave you either, Seb.” He kissed his head. “I’ll see you tonight. I’ll stay awake.”

“You best or you can bet I’ll jump on you till you wake up.” He grinned.

“Looking forward to it.”

—————

When everyone else was asleep, or at least he thought, Sebastian creeped out of the room and made his way to Cooper’s. Blaine was awake and watching. He waited a minute or two before following.

When Blaine got to Cooper’s room he heard someone being shoved against the door.

“Told you I stayed awake.” He heard Cooper whispered lowly.

“And what exactly are you going to do with me? Now, you’ve proven I’m wrong.” Sebastian smirked.

“I’m going to fuck you hard until I have to cover your mouth because you’re being loud.” Cooper smirked back, a low moan coming Sebastian.

Blaine quickly tiptoed away. He felt sick, not because Cooper and Sebastian seemed to be thing but because they were about to have sex well everyone else slept down the hall.

As he walked back Blaine wondered. Why hadn’t either of them told him? Sebastian was his best friend and Cooper was his brother. He would of thought at least one of them would have confided in him.

“Where you been?” Kurt whispered sleepily and Blaine laid next to him.

“Bathroom.” He whispered back, kissing Kurt’s head as Kurt snuggled into him.

————————

They were eating breakfast in the living room when someone noticed.

“Sebastian?” Nick asked, Sebastian looking at him. “You didn’t have the hickey yesterday, where did it come from?”

Sebastian tried to hide his red face as he swore under his breath. He briefly met Cooper’s eye before looking at Nick.

“Had a couple of days, actually. The makeup came off when I washed my face this morning. Didn’t bring any.” Sebastian explained.

“You haven’t used the bathroom this morning.” Kurt commented.

“What is this? Interrogate Sebastian day?” Sebastian asked.

“Well, you went to sleep with no hickey and have woken up with one.” Santana said. “But suspicious.”

Sebastian looked at Cooper once more, the older boy nodding his head, giving Sebastian confirmation that he could tell them.

“Fine! Since you are all being nosy, the hickey came from Cooper!” Sebastian pointed in his direction. Everyone becoming shocked very quickly. “That’s right, I’m with Blaine’s brother. Get over it.” He folded his arms before walking over and planting himself in Cooper’s lap. The older boy wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

“Awww, that’s cute!” Jeff squealed. Him and Trent having a little fan girl moment.

Blaine noticed a couple people looking at him. He couldn’t really say silent.

“Thought so.” Sebastian and Cooper looked Blaine. “Heard Sebastian giggling yesterday afternoon, saw you together on the bed. Then when Sebastian sneaked back to you at nighttime I heard you shoving him against the door and saying some dirty stuff.”

“Now, now, squirt. Shouldn’t be listening to things like that, you heard nothing.” Cooper said.

“You mean I didn’t hear how you was going to fuck him so hard until you had to cover his mouth.” Blaine smiled.

“I did not!” Cooper replied.

“Sure, sure.”

“I don’t know about you but I would like to get back to my breakfast.” Rachel piped up.

“Not everything is about you!” Santana and Sebastian replied at the same time. Rachel huffing.

Sebastian turned around to look at Cooper.

“See that went fine.” Cooper smiled.

“Okay, okay. You were right. Yet again.” Sebastian smiled.

“Good boy.” He kissed his head.


End file.
